Anna la caza virus de computadoras?
by Mai Valentine2
Summary: Yoh tiene un examen de computacion y Anna le anda enseñando que le esperará a Yoh??Espero que les guste^^


Anna la caza virus de computadora  
  
Anna: YOH!!!  
  
Yoh: QUE PASA!!??  
  
Anna: Yoh....PONTE A ESTUDIAR PARA QUE SAQUES UNA BUENA CALIFICACION!!!!!  
  
Yoh: pero Anna no se que hacer  
  
Anna: para eso estoy yo  
  
Yoh: TU¡¡??  
  
Anna: Algun problema? ¬¬**  
  
Yoh: No tu eres muy buena para esto jejejejeje  
  
Anna: Bueno..primero que nada te voy a decir que es Microsoft para que se utiliza y todo eso y como prender la computadora como apagarla y cuales son sus usos  
  
Yoh: @_@ SI  
  
Anna: Bueno primero que nada , sabes como prenderla??  
  
Yoh: no se supone que tu sabes o no??  
  
Anna: AHH pues yo..solo se como utilizar Microsoft pero nos e como utilizar la compu  
  
Yoh: *con la mano en la cabeza* sabia que pasaria esto  
  
Anna: A donde vas YOH??  
  
Yoh: a llamar a Manta a ver si sabe sobre esto  
  
-------------DESPUES.--------------  
  
Manta: Y esto se hace asi *apretando un boton*  
  
Yoh: gracias Manta ^^  
  
Manta: de nada ademas eres mi amigo no??  
  
Yoh: Anna no tienes algo que decir  
  
Anna: ¬¬** como un enano cabezon sabe de estas cosas y una ITAKO que puede llamar espiritus no puede hacer esto??  
  
Manta y Yoh: jejejejeje  
  
Anna: Bueno ya que , ya puedes irte Manta  
  
Manta: pero si necesitan otra cosa??  
  
Anna: NO LA NECESITAREMOS!! AHORA ADIOS *cerrandole la puerta en la cara*  
  
Yoh: ahhh  
  
Anna: Ahora Yoh como llamaste a Manta perdimos mucho tiempo asi que tenemos que apurarnos  
  
Yoh: esta bien..Anna  
  
Anna: Bueno primero que nada tienes que meterte a Microsoft con ayuda del boton inicio y ya cuando estas adentro empiezas con lo básico. Primero te voy a decir que es Microsoft  
  
Yoh: y..para que tengo que saber eso  
  
Anna: PORQUE ES IMPORTANTE!!!!  
  
Yoh: ahh  
  
Anna. Bueno Microsoft es un programa, aplicación o Software al que tambien se le llama "editor o procesador de palabras"  
  
Yoh: z z z z z z z z  
  
Anna: ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO??  
  
Yoh: QUE?? SI!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬** Bueno ahora te voy a decir para que se utiliza. Se utiliza para crear , guardar, e imprimir texto. Word tambien es un prgrama de autodecision , permitiendonos cambiar textos y graficos y asi crear documentos con mejor calidad  
  
Yoh: *medio dormido* aja  
  
Anna: El programa Word agrupa todas las funciones o acciones segun su utilidad en ls diferentes menus en su barra y tambien tiene muchos metodos abreviados para un texto o grafico  
  
Yoh: aja  
  
Anna:*susurrando* ya se que hacer *hablando* El que invento Microsoft fue Bill Gates...es el tipo mas rico del mundo y es guapisimo  
  
Yoh: QUE??  
  
Anna: ademas si estuviera con el seria rica y muy feliz ^^  
  
Yoh: QUE?? VOY A ...  
  
Anna: era broma jajajajajaj debiste ver tu cara  
  
Yoh: Anna..  
  
Anna: Bueno ya dejate de habladuras y ponte a estudiar para que puedas sacar una buena calificacion en el examen  
  
Yoh: pero...  
  
Anna: nada de peros VE!!  
  
Yoh: u.u  
  
Y asi pasaron las horas Yoh se quedo "estudiando" hasta que la luz del sol y el grito de Anna lo desperto para ir a la escuela  
  
Yoh: no tenias porque gritar  
  
Anna: fue el unico recurso...te espero afuera  
  
Despues fueron camino a la esucuela donde Anna tomo un tema algo ....rigido  
  
Anna: Si llegas a sacar una mala calificacion no tendras derecho de permanecer en la casa entendiste??  
  
Yoh: ya lo se Anna  
  
Anna: Bueno pues ve a presentar tu examen  
  
Yoh: adios  
  
Anna: buena suerte  
  
Yoh: *pensando* escuche lo que me acaba de decir?? *repondiendo* gracias Anna ^^  
  
Yoh entro al salon y empezo a resolver su examen recordando todo lo que le dijo Anna..  
  
Yoh: espero que me alla ido bien  
  
Profesor: ASAKURA ...YOH ASAKURA?? aqui esta su exmane...felicidades saco muy buena calificacion  
  
Yoh: SI SI SI SI SI  
  
Yoh sale saltando del salon y va con Anna  
  
Yoh: ANNA SAQUE LA MEJOR CALIFICACION DEL SALON  
  
Anna: que bien YOH SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS!!  
  
Yoh: fue gracias a ti Anna  
  
Anna: *sonrie* gracias  
  
Yoh: Anna.. *acercandose a ella*  
  
Anna: *sonrojada* si??  
  
Yoh: TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE  
  
Anna: ¬¬** Pues ve y hazlo  
  
Anna se va enajoda a su salon  
  
Yoh: que le pasa???Bueno no importa mejor me voy antes de que el maestro me mate jijijijijijiji  
  
Y asi se termino la historia  
FIN????  
  
QUE LES PARECIO¡?? algo menso pero bueno no me importa espero que les alla gustado dejen reviews y QUE EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE DECIENDA SOBRE USTEDES!!! ^^ 


End file.
